pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Persian
/ |evofrom=Meowth |gen=Generation I |species=Classy Cat Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Normal |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=70.6 lbs. |metweight=32.0 kg |ability=Limber Technician |dw=Unnerve |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Persian (Japanese: ペルシアン Perushian) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Persian resembles a large cat or a bit like Lynx. Its fur is beige in color, and it has a curly tail. There is also a small, red gem on its forehead, which is said to give the Pokémon power. The Persian is named after the Persian breed of cat, although it resembles a cougar, with a yellowish white fur color. It may possibly an albino cougar. Another possibility is that it is based on a Siamese cat. It also has a beige coloring and black ears much like Persian and has medium sized whiskers. This Pokémon, while very beautiful and elegant is not the best pet. The reason for this is that Persians are known to have unpredictable temperaments apt to turn vicious in the blink of an eye, one moment it might be contentedly rubbing its head against it's trainer's hand while it is being petted, the next it could unsheathe its claws and scratch the hand that was petting it. Special abilities Some Persian have the ability Limber while others have Technician. Limber prevents Persian from being paralyzed. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Persian will have the Dreamworld ability Unnerve which will prevent its opponent from consuming its berry. Evolution Persian is the evolved form of Meowth, as of level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Meowth (Blue only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 7 (Silver only) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 7 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Meowth |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Many Sevii Islands locations |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Meowth |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Meowth |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 7, Cerulean Cave (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness. |yellow=The gem in its forehead glows on its own! It walks with all the grace and elegance of a proud queen. |gold=Many adore it for its sophisticated air. However, it will lash out and scratch for little reason. |silver=Its lithe muscles allow it to walk without making a sound. It attacks in an instant. |crystal=Behind its lithe, elegant appearance lies a barbaric side. It will tear apart its prey on a mere whim. |ruby=Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. |sapphire=Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. |emerald=A Persian's six bold whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in its vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. |firered=Has a vicious temperament. Beware if it raises its tail straight up. It is a signal that it is about to pounce and bite. |leafgreen=Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness. |diamond=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |pearl=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |platinum=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |heartgold=Many adore it for its sophisticated air. However, it will lash out and scratch for little reason. |soulsilver=Its lithe muscles allow it to walk without making a sound. It attacks in an instant. |black=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |white=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |black 2=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |white 2=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |x=Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness. |y=Its lithe muscles allow it to walk without making a sound. It attacks in an instant.}} Sprites |border= |xyspr = Persian XY.gif |orasspr = Persian XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Giovanni owns a Persian. This Persian is often found near Giovanni during his discussions with other Team Rocket members. Meowth from Team Rocket is jealous of this Persian because of the treatment it gets from Giovanni. Both Tyson's Meowth and Team Rocket's Meowth dislike Persian due to an event in their past. *Giovanni's Persian *Vivica's Persian *Cassandra's grandmother's Persian Gallery 053Persian_OS_anime.png 053Persian_OS_anime_2.png 053Persian_AG_anime.png 053Persian_Dream.png 053Persian_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Blue_Rescue_Team.jpg 053Persian_Pokemon_Stadium.png 053Persian_Pokemon_Conquest.png Trivia *Although Persian is named after the breed of cat, it doesn't share similarities with the breed of the same name. Its looks are largely based on a Siamese cat. *In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Persian is Pokémon Square's bank owner but later replaced by Duskull in future Mystery Dungeon titles. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon